Starring Role
by BefriaMig
Summary: Three years of balancing school and shard hunting, Higurashi Kagome comes down to an epiphany- was that all there was to her life? Surely there must be more than duty and unrequited love! Find out what happens as Kagome explores her options! DRABBLE! SXK!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) This is a Drabble humour-witty ****fic, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the idea**

* * *

What kind of love was this?

When I was young, mama always used to say, 'when a woman fights for her man, she is worth her weight in gold.'- obviously I had no way of knowing what that meant exactly. Naïve, innocent six year old me was still under the pretense boys had cooties. But now, now that I was forced to mature at the age of fifteen only to fall in love with a brash half-demon, I questioned, how do I fight?

My rival was dead.

Seeing as that was not problem at first, but luck wasn't always kind to me, because within a few weeks, maybe just under a month, said dead rival was revived into a clay pot.

How do you fight for your loves affection with a walking past tragedy prancing around her glorious self?

To put the cherry on top, my rival was my incarnation.

Absolutely peachy.

Three years of this somewhat one-sided love, I wondered if I was doing this to myself. The hurt, lies, conflict- was that really all there was to it? Apart from my important role as the Shikon-Miko from the future transcending five hundred years into the past to save humanity, was this really what my life had come down to?

Duty and unrequited love?

What a shitty luck.

Admittedly, I was pretty damn sure this shit load of bad luck came from 'almighty Kikyou' herself. Thanks to her judgmental misgivings and conditional 'love', I'm now paying the price while she frolicked with the enemy and declared I was a 'mere copy' and was not needed. And people praised her for being wise? Overfilled with wisdom? Sure she had her quirks when her priestess self would pop out and she would actually be nice to villagers in need, but really, beneath all that, she was just as conniving as Naraku. Too bad Inuyasha was a fool and fell hook, line, and sinker into her helpless parades.

And I was the bigger fool.

Especially when the half-demon, who carelessly held my heart in his claws, gave me a pitiful stare, silently asking for permission. My eyes darted out to the slithering soul stealers hovering above our heads. Words caught in my throat, I opted for closing my eyes shut and nodding. He didn't waste a second. The sudden gush of wind confirmed his departure.

Maybe I was a masochist?

* * *

**So that's it for chapter one! what did you think? Please Review :D  
**

**JA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for the reads and reviews :) I hope you enjoy this segment !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

There was a saying that if you fall in love again, chose the second love, because if you really did love the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.

"You know he loves you, right?"

Kami, how I wished I could take that saying to heart, rejoice with every will of my being, but really, love? Inuyasha love me? Care, maybe so, but love, sounded too farfetched. The guy couldn't even understand his own emotions; his actions weren't much to go with since he was contradiction in the flesh, so no, I didn't know if he truly loved me.

But Sango wouldn't understand.

"I know." I said instead, hoping to let the topic slide for this one time. But who was I kidding, nothing ever was in my favour.

Apparently, she wasn't ready to let this up yet. "Inuyasha really does love you!" she said with so much affirmation, I had to hide my wince. "You don't seem entirely convinced." I didn't think I wanted to be convinced.

I sighed. I'd let Miroku grope me if it got me away from this.

"Sango," I began. "I don't doubt Inuyasha. I know he cares for me, but-"

"He doesn't mean a thing he says!" Sango quickly cut in that I almost forgot what I wanted to say.

"What?"

"His words. He doesn't really mean it. He fears he might lose you to his enemies, that you will be used against him, and the situation with Kikyou, I'm sure he's just honour bound to protect her. Nothing more. You must not give up on him. It is fate's plan to bring you to together!"

And then I wondered who was the fool, _really._

Was my situation that pitiful that even Sango went into hysterics at the slight thought that I was moving on? But then again, that was the truth wasn't it. I had decided to move on. I was eighteen years old, for Christ's sakes. Three years of my teenage life was thrown out the window. I battled demons daily, I could die at any moment and what would I die as? A stupid girl who spared her precious moments pinning for an indecisive guy? Shit, the least I could leave behind was some sort of happiness either than meeting my second family in the feudal era. I could accomplish a second love! Fuck, I could die _not _a virgin. That would be nice!

Apparently Inuyasha was the only one I could ever love.

Tch, pitiful indeed.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**heyhey! thank you for the reviews! hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

If I thought Sango was bad, Miroku had to be worse, right?

"Ahh, Kagome-sama, what a tangled web." But at least I could agree with him more.

Eyeing his 'cursed' hand; I smirked, bumping my shoulders with his. "You're quite well behaved, Miroku," I said with a raised eyebrow. "Two hours in your presence and not a single pick-up line? Have I become unsightly?" I teased.

Miroku didn't miss a beat. "Never, my lady! It only seems to increase in every growing second."

"Idiot."

We fell into silence, enjoying the passing of sunset and the nearing darkness.

I asked suddenly. "Why are you really here, Miroku? Did Sango put you up to this?"

"She may have shred a few words, but I am here in my own accordance."

"Please don't try and woo me into whatever you guys are planning. Lets just leave things the way they are. I'm starting to think you lot prefer me to cry myself to sleep as some sort of assurance." Sneaking a glance towards the monk, I found him smiling calmly.

"Is that so?" I shrugged. "I believe, Kagome-sama, you know what is best for you." and just like that, a burden had been lifted off my shoulders. I couldn't fight the grin that slipped through my lips.

He continued. "Despite popular belief, I believe happiness is our own responsibility. As you have said so many times before, the mindset of this time period is far too, what was that word, _whack_?" I snorted. Was he indirectly saying Sango's thinking was whack? I doubted, but we could understand Sango. She didn't want her second chance of a family breaking apart. Even if Inuyasha was class A dick.

"Kami, your incorrigible behaviour sure does cover up the gem in you." but then I added, "Then again, you wouldn't be Miroku without a perverse streak, now would you?"

Miroku clasped my hands, moving to kneel in front of me, his face inches away from mine.

"Do you reconsider? Will you accept to bearing my child?"

And in a very Miroku like fashion, "I believe you are asking for an ominous cloud, Miroku."

* * *

**What you think? i had to make Miroku the understanding one, because really, underneath all that hentai-ness, he's a real diplomat! Sesshomaru is coming up next chap! finallyyyy! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thank you for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

"He chases the dead."

Sesshomaru was the Lord of everything. Lord of the West. Lord of the Moon Palace, and now Lord of the obvious. Did he really have to decide that tonight was the night he will forgo his need to ignore mere humans and come taunt her instead? Still, not wanting to risk an early death, I suppressed my annoyance and pain, and played along.

"So he does."

"You do not cry." Great. Another Sango.

"Inuyasha has always done what he wants, this isn't any different. So, instead of crying, I don't bother. It's not like he'll stop. If this makes him happy, then fine."

"Even at the cost of your own."

Ouch. That was low. And that hurt. But whatever right, I'm moving on! So why couldn't I speak? My mouth dried, words caught in my throat, so instead I dipped my head to a sly nod.

"Hn."

With that he was gone. No sound, no nothing, it's like he wasn't there at all. It was strange thought. After giving his tenseinga to Inuyasha and gaining Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru had become an ally of sorts. But he had never stopped to converse.

Now that I think about, it was kind of refreshing actually. Talking to someone unlikely, even though he left me slightly more affected than needed.

Sighing once again, I looked up to the moon.

The night was young. And it was beautiful. I lowered down on the sprawling grass and let the night air cool me as the creatures of the night lulled me into a calming slumber.

This was exactly what I needed. No Inuyasha, no Kikyou, just Kagome and a wondrous night.

"KAGOME!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Fucking Inuyasha.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyhey! thank you for the reviews, O hope you enjoy. Disclaimer, I don't own inuyahsa!**

* * *

I was surprised at how fast I had moved on. Contrary to popular belief, I had outgrown my love for Inuyasha in one-week max. Why? Because the idiot had the mouth of an asshole. It also surprised me how my change of attitude towards him caused him to cling onto me more. Where was all this affection when I loved him? I mean, I still love him, but I wasn't _in_ love with him.

And the sadder part was that my affection seemed to have jumped from one brother to the other. I'm starting to believe that I really am masochist. In the span of three months I had learned more about the Western Lord. And he, much to my girlish delight, seemed to seek my out some nights to talk. Letting go of Inuyasha had to be the smartest move I made in three years.

I felt him before he walked into the clearing. My heart skipped a beat and wondered if he knew.

"I think I understand you a lot more now." I blurted out. Screw embarrassment, it wasn't everyday I could talk to Sesshomaru so openly. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were oblivious to our nightly meetings. Shippou was nice enough to keep quiet, though he was wary, and Kirara seemed to have some form on understanding. Smart cat.

"Hn." I smiled.

"You told me about your father. How you never agreed with his love for Inuyasha mother. I understand."

I looked at him this time. His eyes were calculating me, looking for signs of weakness and maybe even false feelings, but I really did understand. When he shared his opinion about his father's love for Inuyasha's mum as pathetic and degrading, I protested right away. Love was never pathetic. Or degrading. I tried to make him understand, but it was me who failed.

Dog demons were creatures of nature. Their father neglected his true self and pretended to be content living in a castle with his human maiden. Yeah, he loved her in his own way, but he was not true to himself. Inyuasha's mum couldn't accept living out in the woods, under the dark skies, travelling. So he compromised.

There is no compromise in love.

There was a quirk of Sesshomaru's lips before it disappeared.

"Then you are the first."

My heart swelled.

* * *

**There was time skip, but any good? Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa there LoveInTheBattlefield, you nearly had me there for a second, haha. Well played. :D**

* * *

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha…SIT!"

"Oof- Wench! What the fuck was that for?!"

"Ahh, Inuyasha, you never learn."

"Hands where I can see them, monk."

"Stuuuuuupid!"

The same routine, the same cycle.

After making sure Shippou was okay, and would be okay after my leaving, I mumbled obscenities as I stomped away, bathing supplies bouncing heavily in my arms with every step.

Sighing in relief when the steams of a nearby hot spring wisped between the trees, my steps quickened. Not wasting a second, I stripped off and slipped in.

"Now this, this is exactly what I need." A smile ripened through my lips and I couldn't help but close my eyes, enjoying how the water was being pushed against my relaxed form.

Oh yeah, this I could get- _against?!_

Eyes snapping, my scream struggled past my throat when my eyes landed the intruder- or maybe I was the intruder because he sure as hell did not look amused.

"Arghh!" I squeaked, cringing aback against the rocks making sure to dip low enough till only my lips touched the surface. I couldn't go around giving everyone free show, now could I? But I couldn't say the same for Sesshomaru. While he did show a second of shock, his posture was definitely confident and proud. With good reason too.

Small droplets of water slid down his well-toned chest, past his nibbles, down over the bumps of ha abs and dangerously pass his lower hip before rejoined the now settled pool. My eyes followed back his markings that slither around his waits, up to his shoulders until I looked him right in the eye.

He looked good enough to eat.

Quickly looking away, I felt my face heat up. Kami, if I weren't too worried about the wonderings of my thoughts, I'd probably be kissing away the hard worked 'relationship' I had with the taiyoukai. There was no doubt he could smell what exactly was going through my mind.

And now, I could say with assurance, I will meet my death.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooo~ Thank you for the wonderful reviews and enjoy the next segment ^^**

* * *

"I…um, I, wait, what?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, and Kami, was it a perfect brow. My eyes strayed further down, pas the nape of his neck to his sculptured chest, and then down to the V-cut of his hips till the rest of him disappeared into the steaming spring.

The fact that I wasn't drowning was a miracle on its own.

"I think I should leave." I quickly quipped, mostly at myself, when I felt a burning sensation rush towards my pelvis.

"The spring is big enough for two. This Sesshomaru has no qualms sharing." In a situation such as this, I would have been up and dressed, running out the clearing in seconds flats, but because of my newfound observation skills when it came to reading Sesshomaru, the underlying notion of mirth and slight mock did not leave my keen senses…and also because I'm a sucker to writing off my own death sentence at every possible chance, my smart mouth decided to stay back and give in its two cents.

I was frustrated, thoroughly confused, and not in the right mind. So sue me if most of my allegations came from my own imagination.

"Why you, you obnoxious pervert!" and there he went, raising that perfect brow again. "How could you even suggest such a thing? Honorable Lord my ass! Do I look like some common whore? I may be the clay pots reincarnation, but I am not as low and dirty, and filthy as her! I have morals! Morals! And I am not sharing this spring with…with you! Even if you are tempting!"

Oh my god. Mouth. What are you doing? Mouth. Stop. Just stop.

"Tempting, you say?" What the heck was wrong with him? Since when did he become so…intimately bold? To a human? What was wrong with me? I'm attracted to him, yes, but, urgh.

I am ruined.

Feeling the burn of my words crushing against me, I quickly snatched my towel and jumped out the spring. Not wanting Sesshomaru to see my blushing face, I quickly turned to leave only to step frozen when his voice sounded from right behind me. My body tensed.

When had he moved?

"Stay."

My insides melted. His voiced cocooned me with desire and I couldn't stop the small sharp gasp at the heat radiating off his body.

I am human. I was going to die one day. So I had a choice, die in cold blood through my enemy, die of old age, withered and frail, or, I could die with sensational passion and have no regrets because I stole something not many human, not _any_ human, could ever achieve.

My lips found his.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


End file.
